Logan Rodriguez
Logan Rodriguez is a character in Id☆DC. He is a Korean-Argentinian boy who loves soccer and theatre. His link is Robin, from Fire Emblem. Appearance Lucid Logan is half-Korean and half-Argentenian. His skin is a healthy peach color, and his hair is brown, though his eyes are hazel. He is clean-shaven, and has a sharp, handsomely-defined jaw. Logan has a narrower eye shape as a result of his Korean genes, and a somewhat-bulbous tip-of-the-nose. His brown hair is styled like a surfer's; medium-length and choppy, Logan's straight hair reaches to the bottom of his neck, and Logan sweeps to the right the chunks that make up his bangs. Logan has tight lips and a slightly mischievous look. Logan wears contact lenses, and is clean-shaven. In terms of body type, Logan is sturdily built, though not buff. Probably the best description would be “fit." All of that soccer had put dat STRENF into Logan's lower body, though he is pretty fit all around. Logan does not have the broadest shoulders; he looks more like a Popsicle than a brick wall, but that's OK, he likes to play offense in soccer. (Also, he claims that the ladies love a guy who's proportional. Of course, he's joking; he can't stand actual bigotry and patronization.) His arms and legs have a thin layer of light hair, but not enough to be noticeable from a distance. His shoe size is 10. Logan likes to wear T-shirts and shorts, as well as his soccer jersey (he finds it comfortable). Generally, he likes to throw on whatever comes out of his wardrobe first. He has black socks, and gray custom Vans with a yellow border and black soles. When it gets cold, Logan tosses on his steel-blue AMHS hoodie. Id In the Id, Logan dons a dark tactician's robe and strongly resembles the Grandmaster class from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Logan also gains Robin’s original swords, crossed on his back as if on a coat-of-arms, and tethered to his chest. Instead of normally-designed cuffs like normal Grandmasters, Logan has Greek letters circling his cuffs that allow him to use Elwind, and in addition, has yellow sparks and runes of magic circling his wrists in mid-air. A shock of Logan’s hair, on the left, turns as white as Robin’s, and is shaped like a lightning bolt. Logan keeps his Vans, however; they already strongly resemble Robin's own shoes. Talents and Abilities Logan loves to play chess, and is actually very good at it. He is president and founder of the school chess club, in fact. Logan is a good actor, as well, though he isn't usually the one to get a lead role in a play. (He did a great Marius when AMHS did Les Misérables back in 2015.) Logan can speak both Spanish and Korean, in addition to English. (He often jokes that that's the only reason he could ever get into college.) In addition, Logan loves soccer, and both watches and plays soccer with a passion. He always roots for Korea and Argentina before the U.S. during the World Cup. Logan plays for fun off season, but on season, he gets really competitive. As a hobby, Logan likes model airplanes. He’s also gotten very, very good at Splatoon, though his Super Smash Bros. skills leave room for improvement. (He’s a casual player, anyway. He mains R.O.B. and Luigi.) Id Specific Logan has a heightened perception (from Robin's tactician's eye) within the Id. Logan also gains the ability to use Elwind, and has access to Robin's steel and Levin swords. Under Robin's guidance, Logan can also perform complex blade maneuvers. Logan also has a combination attack with Robin: Pair Up, in which Robin appears, charges forth with the aegis before her, and upon striking an enemy, calls upon Logan and has him do a dual slash upon the enemy from overhead. Personality Logan is an easy-to-like guy. Not because he is dashingly handsome (though he often jokingly attributes his popularity among his peers as such), but because, well, simply he's nice to everyone. Of course, a few of his jokes might be taken the wrong way and he'd promptly apologize for the offensive comment, but everybody knows that he means no harm. Logan likes to crack jokes and is a fan of dramatic irony and mild sarcasm, which is why he did so much better in his AP Lit class's Shakespeare unit than his other students did. (His math skills leave quite a bit to be desired; he is only in pre-calculus.) Logan actually favors social justice, and on his tumblr, reblogs all posts that he agrees with (or that bite the bigots in the butt). He is an LGBT ally and has quite a few homosexual friends, though he himself is straight. Logan often reaches into his shirt and scratches his back; it's one of his quirks. Logan loves dank memes and males references that only an eclectic group of people would understand. However, he is known among a large number of social circles; chances are that he'll chippily say "Hi!" to at least two folks in the hallways. Logan speaks Korean to his mother and Spanish to his father. Pre-Id Biography Logan was born on September 22, 1998, to an Argentenian dad and a Korean mom. He lived in Boston for six years, until moving to New York, where he lived for the rest of his life until now. Often, Logan would play soccer with his father and chess with his mother, tying those activities firmly into his personality. In fact, he found solace in soccer and chess during the tough move from state to state. In second grade, he met Taylor Masayoshi, a Japanese-American all-around good-boy. Suffice it to say, they became best friends, though Logan will admit that Taylor was always the sensible one. (Yet somehow, Logan had the tactical genius to whip Taylor's b00ty in chess. Logan had a typical middle-school experience that he doesn't want to go into because thirteen-year-old boys are crazy folk, thinking they're on top of the world and in the highest swing of pubescence. He will say that he got gud at chess, after studying moves extensively. He also became a Wallace and Gromit fan as well. Though, there was another major part of his life that would define his dream: his experience on Broadway. Logan was actually lucky enough to see the original production Catch Me If You Can with Taylor, back in 2011. He fell in love with the art of musical theatre, and became a bit of a nerd for it. (Okay, a lot of a nerd for it.) Aaron Tveit became kind of a hero for him. Unfortunately, his family was not wealthy enough to frequent Broadway, but Logan always read wistfully about productions and saw community performances of different musicals. When he joined the drama program in 2012, the company actually decided to do Avenue Q! Suffice it to say, the entire drama class of 2012 felt a little dirtier after doing that musical. (Mr. Walker would even join in whenever the company suddenly belted out into "The Internet is for Porn.") Three years of drama had expanded Logan's creativity and skill as an actor, instilling within him a dream to one day perform on Broadway. Last year, Logan's family began to experience financial hardships. Logan's family was never really upper-class in the first place (he was very, very lucky to have gotten his tickets to Broadway and his Wii U), and at night, he would sometimes hear arguments over income, taxes, and wages. In spring of 2015, it all seemed to get worse. At first, the household was tense with fury, frustration, and confusion, but later it seemed that the household had fallen into a depressed state. After the troubles began, Logan would usually escape his hardship through soccer drills and Splatoon. However, he did notice a bit of a rift forming between his aging parents, and has begun to express his frustrations to Facebook and tumblr. To his parents, however, he aims to be the happy, cheerful son that they had for seventeen-and-almost-a-half years. Biography And now what have they gone through since being introduced? Trivia * I * Love * Trivia LV 1-10= - Lv 2 = - Lv 3 = - Lv 4 = - Lv 5 = - Lv 6 = - Lv 7 = - Lv 8 = - Lv 9 = - Lv 10 = }} |-| LV 11-20= - Lv 12 = - Lv 13 = - Lv 14 = - Lv 15 = - Lv 16 = - Lv 17 = - Lv 18 = - Lv 19 = - Lv 20 = }} |-| LV 21-30= - Lv 22 = - Lv 23 = - Lv 24 = - Lv 25 = - Lv 26 = - Lv 27 = - Lv 28 = - Lv 29 = - Lv 30 = }} |-| LV 31-40= - Lv 32 = - Lv 33 = - Lv 34 = - Lv 35 = - Lv 36 = - Lv 37 = - Lv 38 = - Lv 39 = - Lv 40 = }} |-| LV 41-50= - Lv 42 = - Lv 43 = - Lv 44 = - Lv 45 = - Lv 46 = - Lv 47 = - Lv 48 = - Lv 49 = - Lv 50 = }} |-| LV 51-60= - Lv 52 = - Lv 53 = - Lv 54 = - Lv 55 = - Lv 56 = - Lv 57 = - Lv 58 = - Lv 59 = - Lv 60 = }} |-| LV 61-70= - Lv 62 = - Lv 63 = - Lv 64 = - Lv 65 = - Lv 66 = - Lv 67 = - Lv 68 = - Lv 69 = - Lv 70 = }} |-| LV 71-80= - Lv 72 = - Lv 73 = - Lv 74 = - Lv 75 = - Lv 76 = - Lv 77 = - Lv 78 = - Lv 79 = - Lv 80 = }} |-| LV 81-90= - Lv 82 = - Lv 83 = - Lv 84 = - Lv 85 = - Lv 86 = - Lv 87 = - Lv 88 = - Lv 89 = - Lv 90 = }} |-| LV 91-100= - Lv 92 = - Lv 93 = - Lv 94 = - Lv 95 = - Lv 96 = - Lv 97 = - Lv 98 = - Lv 99 = - Lv 100 = }} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Category:Seniors Category:Id☆DC